Meerkats Wiki
[[Meerkat|'Current Meerkat']] [[Mob|'Mobs']] * Whiskers Mob * Lazuli Mob * Baobab Mob * Van Helsing Mob * Jaxx Mob * Toyota Mob * Kung Fu Mob * The Aztecs Mob * Moomins Mob * Rascals Mob * Frisky Mob * Geckos Mob * Drie Doring Mob * Sequoia Mob * Nequoia Mob * Chuckle Brothers Mob * Pretenders Mob * Urukhai Mob [[Meerkat|'Lost Meerkat']] [[Mob|'Mobs']] * Starsky Mob * Vivian Mob * Gattaca Mob * Hoax Mob * Umbongo Mob * Hoppla Mob * The Asphodel Mob * The Zappa Mob * Balrog Mob * Commandos Mob * Hobgoblin Mob * PK Mob * Avatar Mob * Phantom Mob * Elveera Mob * Nomads Mob * Incas Mob * Nemesis Mob * Polaris Mob * Zion Mob * Xhosa mob * Nutters Mob * Young Ones Mob * Jackals Mob * Tottenham Mob * Jabberwocky Mob Featured Media on Meerkat Manor season 4 (2007).]] Official Partners * Meerkats Fanon Wiki - What are you waiting for? Create your own meerkat stories and groups and share them with the rest of the users! * Dogs and Cats Wiki - If you are searching for dog or cat information you are at the right place! Learn everything about the dog and cat breeds: breed information, coat, training, behaviour and characteristics. What will you have to do before adopting a puppy or kitten? Find out more tips and advice about your pet's care and company! Welcome to Meerkats Wiki or WikiKat, the free, online encyclopedia all about Meerkat Manor and the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Enter the title of a article below, to create a new article Naming tip: To avoid confusion, when starting a page on a meerkat, rather then doing Meerkatname, you would do Meerkatname mobname. (I.E, Flower Whiskers instead of Flower) When starting a article on a mob, instead of mobname, you should do Mobname Mob. (I.E, Whiskers Mob instead of Whiskers). Featured Users These are the users you could ask if you have any questions: * Phillies - Administrator, head of Council and has over 2400 edits at Meerkats Wiki, best person to ask * Dennyfeline - Best user and has a lot of knowledge about meerkats, has about 1400 edits at Meerkats Wiki * Miss Sophie - She is a meerkat expert and has done several edits (about 500). * DJay321 - Knows alot about KMP meerkats. News January 28th, 2010: First meerkat magazine avaible to buy! Tittle: The Whiskers [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) November 24th, 2009 :Phillies has become the Meerkats Wiki's third administrator. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] 22:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) September 28th, 2009: :Meerkats Wiki:Featured Mob Project and Meerkats Wiki:Series Project are up and Running. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Love Meerkat Manor']] 18:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) February 26th, 2009: :Meerkats Wiki has reached 100 articles and is still growing. Phillies 14:30, 28th February, 2009 (UTC) ;June 18th, 2008: :As WikiKat's most active Administrator and Bureaucrat, I devote my time and effort to helping this wiki and it's people become the best that it can be. If you have questions about, or needing help with WikiKat, don't hesitate to ask for my help. Mattkenn3 talk 16:51, 18th June, 2008 (UTC) ;June 18th, 2008: :Mattkenn3 has become the Meerkat Wiki's second administrator! CatherineMunro 02:49, 17th June, 2008 (UTC) ;May 30th, 2008: :I, administrator TheMaskedMeerkat, am back from the dead! I've noticed some long ago significant contribution and have felt this site worthy of a fixup. Things shall change for the better! TheMaskedMeerkat 03:48, 30th May, 2008 (UTC) Need Help * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help. Features Meerkats Wiki has a lot of things to feature: * Meerkats Wiki:WikiKat Council * Meerkats Wiki:KMP Project * Meerkats Wiki:Series Project * Meerkats Wiki:Featured articles * Meerkats Wiki:Check articles Help us promote this wiki to a spotlight. Join us in: * Meerkats Wiki:Spotlight Project Featured Article Finn Whiskers was born on February 22, 2005. All her littermates survived to adulthood. When Flower died her sister Rocket Dog took over as dominant female. Finn stay with the Whiskers a year longer, then she was evicted by Rocket Dog, she team up with Miss Lily the Pink and Ju Drop. they team up with three wild males to form Toyota. Finn and Greegan took dominance. Then in July Finn lose dominace to Ju Drop. Finn team up with Benzdrine a commandos female. to form Sequoia. Finn lose dominances. After three litters were born, the group split, Finn lead the splinter group. the group was called Pretenders. Finn never gave birth in the Pretenders, she dead in October 2009. VPTF001 took over her spot. See Finn Whiskers for more What's your favorite meerkat group that was featured on Meerkat Manor? Whiskers Lazuli Gattaca Commandos Zappa Starsky Aztecs Category:Browse